Jeremy Everhart
Spoiler's Ahead!!! "quote" - About Jeremy Everhart is a main character of The Witches Curse. He is the son of Joseph Everhart and Darcy Everhart; the friend of Eleanor King and Charlotte Walker; and brother of Melissa Everhart. Jeremy is a member of the Everhart family. Early Life Throughout the series Season One Personality Physical Appearance Jeremy is a very tall, standing at 6'2, and very classically handsome young man with a lean, muscular build. He has dark blonde hair that is slightly curly, pale white skin, and large, deep-set blue eyes. Abilities Jeremy has the abilities of a regular human, though he does have a metal hand due to an accident when he was young. Relationships Charlotte Walker As soon as Charlie meets Jem in Tik Toks shop, she is intrigued by him and him by her as she wears a mask. She purses him and dances with him at the masquerade ball, knowing he is the same boy from the shop. She often compliments and flirts with him. She feels betrayed when he's arrested for the bomb but she believes Rose when Rose suggests Jem didn't have anything to do with it. Charlie then saved Jem from his execution and he became her pet. He was reluctant to this, often fighting against her, but evidently, he would follow along as he was afraid of death. He continued to try to convince her to help Elle, even attempting to seduce Charlie but failing. Eventually she did try for him, though it was the final decision of the king and not her to release Elle. When she trained with the two of them, Charlie accidentally injured Elle out of anger and Jem gets into an argument with Charlie, hurting her feelings. This leads to Charlie sending Jem to his death. Though, this was fake and she never intended to go through with it. The two continue to spend time with each other and fall for each other, being more real to Charlie and more of a survival technique for Jem, though he did have feelings for her. Eleanor King Other Relationships Jeremy and Spencer (friends/allies) Jeremy and Samuel (friends) Jeremy and Katherine (allies) Jeremy and Roselyn (friends) Name Welsh Meaning The name Jeremy is a Welsh baby name. In Welsh the meaning of the name Jeremy is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Jeremy Thomas, American folk singer Bob Jeremy. American Meaning The name Jeremy is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Jeremy is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Jeremy Thomas, American folk singer Bob Jeremy. Trivia Jeremy was born March 3rd, making him a Pisces. His friends calls him "Jem". - Charlie calls him "my love" and "darling" as pet names, she has also called him "observant boy" and "unobservant boy" He has a metal hand due to losing it when he was young. - People sometimes use this to give him nicknames such as Kat calling him "Tin man" or "robo boy". Behind the Scenes Appearances "Pilot" Quotes Gallery